Once Was He, Now Is She
by Stasia Clash
Summary: Because of a magical mishap Merlin ended up in present day England, he also can't remember his whole name, and not to mention he doesn't know Arthur and his knights ever existed outside of history books. He also became a biological she with all the parts. So now the knights have to find her and convince her to trust them and return to her hidden past. Didn't know what to rate this.
1. Chapter 1

Once Was He, Now Is She

Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away when there was a land of myth and a time of magic there was a young boy with a great destiny on his shoulder this boy was _**Merlin.**_

Now Merlin was at this moment traveling through the woods near Camelot collecting herbs for Giaus. It was one of the brightest and sunniest days that Camelot had seen so far this summer and it was probably the best day to collect the herbs he needed. Not far from where he was crouching digging through the earth to find a particular type of root, King Arthur and his knights were passing by. You couldn't miss them even if you couldn't see them since they were so loud. With their clinking armor, clomping horses, and loud obnoxious teasing of Sir Gwaine you'd think it was a small army passing through; though in this case it was only half a small army. Today King Arthur and his Knights are paying tribute to the people of Camelot, something Merlin can't stomach to watch since it wouldn't be surprising if people started to kiss the ground his horse walked on.

"You know Merlin if you have enough time to go digging in the dirt you might as well come along, after all we need all the help we can get with the gifts that we'll need to bring back." Arthur shouted causing some of the men to laugh.

Merlin was so caught up in looking for roots that he hadn't noticed that the party had stopped and that they had found a new source of entertainment for a few more minutes.

"Sorry I find it too tedious to watch a bunch of people praise an arrogant prat than I do digging through dirt." Merlin yelled back smiling causing a new ripple of laughter to run through the men.

"I'll remind you, that you are speaking to your King Merlin." Arthur said slightly annoyed at the joke told at his expense.

"Oh that's right you're not a prat you're a royal prat… your highness." Said Merlin back causing another and louder round of laughter at the kings expense.

"Sir Gwaine Sir Leon would please be so kind as to drag that idiot over here so he can be taught a lesson." Arthur asked gesturing towards Merlin looking more amused than angry. Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon jumped down from their horses as if something interesting was finally about to happen in fact all the men had that look even Merlin and Arthur.

"You're in for it now Merlin." Shouted Gwaine as he started towards him Leon right on his heels. Merlin deciding his best option was to probably run, got up dusted himself off hoisted his bag of herbs onto his shoulder turned around and ran as fast as he could away from them. He could hear the others speed up behind him as well. He didn't know where he was headed except forward until he came to a tall rock ledge. He heard Gwaine coming up behind him fast , deciding quickly he took a sharp left which was apparently the wrong choice as it trapped him.

"Give it up Merlin." He heard Sir Leon shout from his left he assumed Gwaine was behind him since his right and front were blocked. Noticing a small crevice just big enough for him to squeeze though but to small for Leon or Gwaine he took his chance. Suddenly everything turned white around him a giant boom sounded then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for everyone that read my last chapter it means a lot to me. This is the first fanfiction story I've ever done so please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it took me so long to write it I get really easily distracted it's actually pretty sad. Anyway message me if you have any ideas that you might like to see in here they help when I'm stuck._

Whole New World

(Arthur's POV)

We all heard the huge noise that came from where the others had run off too. Worried, I and several other men decided to check that everything was all right. Hoping it was something simple to deal with like an army of bandits we drew our swords and headed towards the source of the noise.

What we found wasn't even close to simple. Gwaine and Leon were both sprawled on the ground unconscious and a giant blast mark near a sheer rock wall. Merlin was nowhere in the area.

"Alright men spread out and search, Roderick go back and tell the other men to search the area and get Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon back to Gaius. We are looking for anyone who might have caused this they most likely used magic and we are also looking for Merlin. Alright head out."

_Two Hours Later:_

"Sire we have been unable to find anyone that would've been able to cause it." Sir Percival reported

"And what about Merlin any information?" I asked

"No, Sire. Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon still have woken up so we won't be able to get any information from them."

"Damn it." I yelled. Everyone in the room flinched it was rare that I acted out. Of Course Gwen was the first to respond. "Arthur it's going to be ok. It'll just take time." "We don't have time just think of what could be happening right now Gwen. We all know Merlin can defend himself he has absolutely no fighting skills." "Arthur I _know_ but there's not much more we can do until Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon wake up and tell us who their attacker is, and that's if they even saw their attacker. If magic was used then there's a chance that they didn't even see the attacker."

Defeated I just plopped down. This is not how I wanted today to go it was supposed to be a day of celebration and instead two knights are attacked and Merlin just disappears. So much for boosting morale, Merlin disappearing was a nasty blow to many of those in my inner circle.

(Merlin's POV)

I woke up in a place that smelled a lot like smoke. The Tabaccoie kind not the hard stuff. And it definitely wasn't a place I recognized, the room looked disheveled to gut it nicely absolutely everything was shabby. Not that I knew what half the things were. Actually I didn't know what any of them were I didn't know who I was either. I didn't know my name, favorite food, color, where I lived, I didn't know anything it was awful. I didn't even know what I looked like who my parents were.

It was so confusing. Like my thoughts and memories were in my head, but they were moving so fast and chaotically I couldn't fully grab onto them and comprehend. It was so confusing it caused my head ache.

Slowly I got up off of the this long thing that had a back and sides I guess people sat on it and the back and sides seemed to be for support. There were smaller ones placed around the room as well. I could understand why people wanted to sit in them they were quite comfortable. Thinking hard I tried hard to remember the word for it, the smaller ones were called chairs or seats and the big long one was a couch or sofa. It felt better to actually know something.

I began to walk across the small cluttered room with absolutely no destination in mind. Just needing move more than I ever have. At least I think so. Startled I quickly whipped around eyes flashing in every direction. Then out of the corner of my eye I catch what startled me. It was my … wait what's the word ahh yes … reflection, it was my reflection or at least I believe it's my reflection. The girl in the mirror, I believe, has bright startling blue eyes, sharp and impressive cheek bones, her nose is sharp as well, snowy skin , dark elegant hair that was both wavy and curly. She was beautiful.

Click … slam

Jumping I spun around my trance completely broken by the sound of a door shutting. Behind me stood an older woman she had long grey hair held back in a ponytail. She wore a white Metallica T- shirt with a black leather vest , dark jeans, and black boots. She stood in the entrance of the room with one hand on her hip and the other holding her cigeratte. She looked right at me and said with the most hoarse voice I've ever heard.

"It's about time ya woke up. Before ya freak out my names Anne, though still don't have the pleasure of knowing yours."

Taking a moment to think I replied "I think my name is Mer but I think there's more to it. At least I feel like my names longer I just can't remember it."


End file.
